


The Lost Timeline

by GameHillZone



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate History, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Mystery, Plot Twists, Spirits, Suspense, Time Travel, War, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameHillZone/pseuds/GameHillZone
Summary: THE FANFIC IN THIS MOMENT IS NOT FINISHED YET. MORE CHAPTERS ARE IN DEVELOPMENT AND IT'LL BE RELEASED SOON- This story has a concept to put a theory inside of the fanfic. It's about the lost timeline about Hat Kid and Mustache Girl. In this story, they'll discover so many things they didn't know and they'll never see ever again.
Relationships: Hat Kid/Mustache Girl (A Hat in Time), Hat Kid/Timmy (A Hat in Time), The Prince/Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 15





	1. Invasion in Spaceship

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS:
> 
> \- The story contains major spoilers of the game. If you didn't play the game or want to read it anyway, it's your own risk.

At beginning, Hat Kid was doing her last mission in Alpine Skyline. When she defeated the creepy three flowers those were about to destroy the land, Hat Kid returned to Nomads' Village. Going there, Nomads and Goats celebrated the end of the illness and they thanked Hat Kid.

**Nomad:** Is it... over? The air is clean again! And the goats seem to have come to their senses again. I don't really understand it, but I assume we have you to thank! We found this in the cluster of those flowers after they wilted again. You were pretty insistent in going after the others, so I guess it belongs to you? Thank you for helping us!

Nomad after thanking Hat Kid by saving the land from the terrible apocallypse, it rewarded her with a Time Piece. She got the Time Piece and went to the way to her spaceship.

Finishing the mission, she went to her spaceship, lift off from the planet and saved your Time Pieces those she got from Alpine Skyline in the safe box. She was about to warp to other place to find the Time Pieces those were remaining, but her stomach started to glowl making the little girl feels hunger. Hat Kid decided to have a snack before the warp.

In the kitchen, Hat Kid was about to eat her favourite snack, nothing more nothing less, Cookies with milk. She took the cookie jar to get the cookies, but it was empty.

She was a bit bored by being out of cookies and checked the whole kitchen to see what to eat, there was so many ingredients that she was in doubt what to cook until she thought about doing the 4C: Chocolate Chip Cookie Cake and started to get the ingredients that she have in the kitchen for this recipe.

During the finding of the ingredients, she saw two drawings in the fridge that she have seen before but never stopped for a moment to look at. There is an art of an adult walking straight to a fountain, the adult in the drawing looks like Hat Kid. Another drawing on the fridge is something that Hat Kid was having a curiousity to know and hoped to uncover the answer someday.

When Hat Kid was doing the cake, Mustache Girl was holding Hat Kid's spaceship carefully to not make a noise and be caught by Hat Kid. Mustache Girl saw that no one was in the Living Room and decided to enter normally from the main door without making a single alarm make a noise to alert Hat Kid about the invasion.

**Mustache Girl:** Alright, I'm in! I made it! I infiltrated that kid's spaceship without the alarms going off. I bet she's collected a ton more Time Pieces than I have... now where does she keep em? I'd better be careful to not let that kid see me.

Mustache Girl was searching for the time pieces in so many places of the spaceship, in Hat Kid's room, in the Machine Room, in the Engine Room, in the Laundry Room, until she noticed there was the upstairs areas where there is the safe box where Hat Kid saves her Time Pieces.

**Mustache Girl:** Jackpot! This must be where she stores 'em all!

Mustache Girl didn't know that Hat Kid was in the kitchen that is near of the safe box. Hat Kid heard the noises thinking is Mustache Girl, she dropped the bowl of the ingredients on the table of the kitchen and ran to the living room to see what's going on. Mustache Girl opened the safe box and was about to break the Time Pieces.

**Mustache Girl:** Time to mess with time a-

*Kitchen's door opening*

**Mustache Girl:** Who is that!? Oh man! It must to be that smelly kid again! I'm gonna break those Time Pieces before she ruins my plan!

Hat Kid left the kitchen and saw Mustache Girl about to break the Time Pieces to cause a huge chaos. She immediately grabbed Mustache Girl to prevent her to mess with the Time Pieces.

**Mustache Girl:** Hey stinky! Let me go! I'm trying to do a good think and you are disturbing me!

But instead of letting Mustache Girl proceed the plan. Hat Kid shaked the head left and right meaning that she won't let her go. Then, the fight begun inside the safe box and Hat Kid keeps trying to take Mustache Girl outside the safe box and the whole spaceship.

**Mustache Girl:** Listen me again kid! I'm trying to finish my work here and you are really causing too many problems on it. Guess what? I have no another way but beating- Huh? What's happening?

The Time Pieces were glowing gradually like something it's about to happen. Hat Kid and Mustache Girl were about to leave the safe box, but the impulse of the wind locked them with the Time Pieces and they started to feel desperated.

**Mustache Girl:** Kid! Look what you did! We're stuck with the Time Pieces and they're about to explode. What can we do now!?

*Time Pieces explosion*

Meanwhile they're stuck in the safe box, the Time Pieces glowed even more and they caused a big bang that made a mess even bigger than Mustache Girl could do, and they doubted what the Time Pieces are trying to do and what they're trying to say. But what is obivious, they were sent to another time and they really didn't expect what's coming next.


	2. Spirits in Mafia Town

After that explosion, Hat Kid woke up in Mafia Town on the hall where there are building between her, but something is really wrong. The place looks dead. The sky was cloudy, buildings were damaged and dirty, the vegetation from the place were rotten, there was no life signal and the place was cold and foggy a little bit. Hat Kid felt shocked by what she saw, the effect caused by the Big Bang of Time Piece brought Hat Kid to the future when all living beings were extinct from the world. There was not a single bird or a bug in the place. After seeing it, Hat Kid begun to explore the area to see what's really happening.

During the exploration, Hat Kid saw pictures of a kid and an elder mysteriously projected by the strange light and went there to investigate. When she approached from the picture, the strange light undid the picture and written on the floor this sentence:

_**"** _ _**I was a proud and happy person"** _

When Hat Kid checked this sentence in the floor, she started to have doubt what the strange light was attempting to show to her and decided to continue her journey to see more things. She gone to the beach where Mafia Goots were there having fun and making barbecue, and another kid picture was projected by the strange light, but instead of one picture, it made a sequence of pictures being projected. Hat Kid was surprised a little bit and made the same process as before and the projection disappeared again and made three lines of words one after another:

_**"Until they invaded the island"** _

  
_**"I just wanted to be friends"** _

  
_**"They teased me"** _

With all those sentences being made by the strange light, Hat Kid thought that might be the message by people who had a peaceful life in the island and things changed badly when Mafia landed in the island and commanded the place. She remembered when Mustache Girl attacked a Mafia Goot when Hat Kid landed to the planed by accident and the day that Mustache Girl was in her spaceship to show the plan to defeat Mafia. Thas concludes that Mustache Girl was a different person and when Mafia commanded the island, her behavior was corrupted after what Mafia did with her.

Continuing her investigation, Hat Kid found the Time Piece on the place where Hat Kid landed on the planet for first time except that was unpowered, she tried to make the Time Piece warm to recover the power but it was worthless. There was no signal of power of Time Piece, but Hat Kid decided to save with herself anyway to find the way to recover the power of the Time Pieces. 

Hat Kid went to the fountain where she took the umbrella from a Mafia Goot and found another unpowered Time Piece and continued to find to another place. On the way, Hat Kid saw something lighting front of her. She checked what was that and she discovered Mustache Girl's hiding place where on the wall there is Mafia Sabotage count and the bonfire is still with fire. In same place, another unpowered Time Piece was found and when Hat Kid got it, the Mafia Sabotage count was replaced with another speech:

_**"Please, get lost!"** _

In that moment, Hat Kid finally discovered and believed that Mustache Girl was doing those messages to reveal the pain that she passed through during your life before meeting Hat Kid. She only wanted the Time Pieces to defeat the Mafia that tormented here during all that time, not only it, but also free the island from Mafia. Hat Kid for her very first time felt worried about Mustache Girl and also the people who had a happy life until the Mafia's conquest and they were forced to leave the place.

Meanwhile Hat Kid is going to the Mafia HQ, Mustache Girl awekened on the hall of HQ where Mafia Goons were there to protect Mafia Boss from the danger, the hall looks dirty, decorations made by fabric looked ripped off and the place is dark. Mustache Girl was surprised by what she is looking for by not believing that she was sent to the Mafia Town in that state.

**Mustache Girl:** My god... I never thought that explosion would bring me to this scary place. Hey! I recognize this place. This place is where that fatty bad guy used to stay here. Guess what!? No more BAD GUYS! My mission seems to be complete he... Just a second... No... it mustn't be real... That explosion must have brought me to the age when the living beings are extinct! I just wanted to defeat bad guys but that. Welp, at least that smelly kid is not here anymore.


	3. Sacred Secret in the HQ

Hat Kid entered the abandoned Mafia HQ, the place looks creepy that looks like a haunted house from horror storybooks. She found the final unpowered Time Piece, when she did it, texts with a weird scripts appeared on the wall of the Entrace and Hat Kid was trying to decipher what that means. In this moment, Hat Kid was thinking that spirits those are trying to show the truth are spirits those escaped from Time Pieces to give her a warning of something.

Lately, Hat Kid gone to the kitchen and saw more amount the sentences like what she saw in the Entrace, and begun to hear a piece of music. Hat Kid feel fear a little bit after hearing this was playing. When the part of music faded out, Hat Kid decided to go to the freezer where it normally brings her to the Mafia Boss' hall, the freezer was even more colder than normal that made Hat Kid to tremble and go faster to the Hall.

Mustache Girl was sat on the Mafia Boss' Throne celebrating her victory, but she didn't wait for the emergence of disturbing sounds and the scripts and went to the pillars to try to understand what's written there.

**Mustache Girl:** Welp, It seems my mission is definitely complete. No more bad guys will disturb me ever a- ...Huh? Who is doing all this noise... and what are those amout of shapes are on the wall. Hmm... I cannot understand what's written on those pillars, maybe this is the trick of that kid to try to scare me... No, it doesn't seem to be that kid's trick. I guess it must to be a thing of the Time Pieces those exploded. That kid must to know what's really going on.

When she was reflecting what scripts were trying to say, Hat Kid gone to the Hall and she saw Mustache Girl that was checking the texts like what she was doing. Mustache Girl listened the steps.

**Mustache Girl:** Huh? Wait a moment! I'm hearing the steps. Maybe it's that smelly thing again! She definitely must to understand all this mystery.

Mustache Girl looked her side and saw Hat Kid about to watch more scripts to know the truth behind the signals. And decided to give this question her.

**Mustache Girl:** Kid, now I'm starting to be scared with the situation, I dunno what's going on! Can you please, tell me what is all the-

Before Mustache Girl finishing her question, she disappeared mysteriously and the Mafia HQ collapsed with the floor and Hat Kid fall in a endless empty and silence dark. During her inifinite fall, Hat Kid heard a noise of the Time Pieces and they returned to their normal state. Afterwards, Time Pieces made a translation and forming a circle around Hat Kid. Immediately, Hat Kid noticed that all the messages were made by the spirits those escaped from the Time Pieces after the explosion to warn her and Mustache Girl about something.

Meanwhile it happened, Hat Kid heard the music again, but this time it was playing from the beginning to the end and the voice could be heard:

**_Tale of a place,_ **

**_A deep forest, dark with grace._ **

**_There he lives, blooming_ **

**_Inside a wild field of big eyes._ **

**_And there he lives,_ **

**_skin so blue,_ **

**_his eyes shot red,_ **

**_the moon, the sky,_ **

**_Tell him only lies._ **

**_He doesn't know_ **

**_She waits inside._ **

**_She lost her mind._ **

**_Many years gone by_ **

Hearing the music, Hat Kid had impression that music resembles a certain situation that she passed through during her adventures. It was a song explaining the past of Snatcher and Queen Vanessa and she discovered that they had a strong relationship that was about to be held for years, but this relationship ended for a tragic mistake. She started to see in her mind the story about what happened with Snatcher and Vanessa all the past years.

Vanessa saw The Prince holding his hand with another girl and started to cry like he's abandoning her. But The Prince attempted to explain to Vanessa what's really going on but she refuses to hear him like he was lying to her all the time and called the guards to imprison him until his death and he has turned into Snatcher.

Subcon Forest was a peaceful place and children were having a happy life until Vanessa's Jealousy caused a terrible cold to all the forest, they died by the intense cold made by Vanessa and has turned into ghosts and Snatcher used them to be slaves.

All this discovery made Hat Kid find the real reason that he wanted the souls. After the unexpected, Snatcher felt a huge depression when he was in prison, all the years he couldn't communicate or make friend during the rest of his lives. The real reason for all his crazyness is, he don't want to feel lonely anymore and that's why he felt stole Hat Kid's soul (temporarily) but also the soul of every kid that he finds in the place. But this not concludes what Hat Kid was really curious to know.

Time Pieces moved even more faster and sent her to her past where Hat Kid will discover so many things that she won't believe and this is gonna change herself for so many years.


	4. The Dark Mass in the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the theory from this video on Youtube that looks very useful for my fanfic and tried to turn them into characters' conversations format. Check this video below before you continue this fanfic. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3F-cakppms  
> Video made by Cyan Paradox

The Times Pieces sent Hat Kid to a dark void that as known as the Unborn Time when the space didn't exist. No stars, no planets, nothing. The only thing that can be seen is the complete silence and empty area. Hat Kid opened her eyes and desperated herself by believing that she was blind, but she looked at her hands to see if your vision wasn't damaged. By her surprise, Hat Kid was transparent like that she turned into a ghost but at least she could didn't lose her feelings.

Aftermath, the light appeared and teleported Hat Kid to the desert that she didn't recognize before. There was the Sun Piece that looks like a Time Piece and the light of this object is yellow instead of white like Hat Kid normally sees. She went straight to get the Sun Piece but instead of getting it, she passed through it. Hat Kid noticed that she couldn't touch anything and saw a mysterious man with a hat, he's called Master Tempus. Hat Kid ran away before he sees her and stumbled and scared herself, but Master Tempus didn't hear her or even tried to follow her. Hat Kid perceived that she also couldn't be seen or listened.

Master Tempus approached the Sun Piece and the scene glitched, this was the most shocking moment that Hat Kid has ever seen since the Queen Vanessa's jumpscare. The scene disappeared front of Hat Kid's eyes and started to show Master Tempus in his office of the Creators of Time's Training Area where students are disciplined to be the guardians of time and he was sat in his chair looking to the desk checking the tests of your students. A young guy entered there, that student is called "Cavus". He stopped on the side of Master Tempus and said:

**Cavus:** Master Tempus.

**Master Tempus:** Cavus! How many time have I told you to call me H

**Cavus:** I'm sorry Master. I was wondering... Have you heard of the Sun Piece?

**Master Tempus:** Well Cavus, I have seen it before, but I cannot tell you how it works. This is a secret only for Founders of Time. Someday, If I leave from this life, you'll be a new founder and you'll not only know about the Sun Piece but you'll be able to see the past and the future. Everything I own will be yours. Please Cavus, why don't you finish the tasks that you were supposed to be doing now?

**Cavus:** Okay Mr.H.

When Cavus left the door. Hat Kid saw a message on the wall of the office that looks like one of the scripts that she have seen in the abandoned Mafia HQ. The message says:

I saw a light. 

Time stood still.

Water stopped flowing. 

A feeling of heat. 

Suddenly I could not feel my body. 

A black mass lunging at the light. 

Looking for power. 

My people looked upwards. 

A spear pierced the sky. 

Unknown people wearing cloaks. 

Lost everything. 

Time send. 

...Now we wait

O founders.

Creators of Time.

Protect us from the dark.

And guide us to the golden land

O guiding light

Urworthy are we.

Your song is eternal.

That only the founders may listen.

O moon child.

Blessings upon you.

We await your arrival.

When I look the time,

I hear a melody. it fits me with dread,

anger and sadness. I ask existence,

what will become of us? I see no answer.

I call out to the founders.

I hear no answer.

I reach out to my master

I feel no answer.

"There is a story passed down by a people. Before time began, before space existed, there was nothing. A Dark Void, but one day, light appeared, and with it life."

Hat Kid heard clearly what he said. By the spoken words by Master Tempus, Hat Kid heard that he might be talking about herself and she remembered the day when a Mafia Goon was on Spaceship's Door to give a penalty to Hat Kid and when she refused, he destroyed the door and accidentally sent Hat Kid to the planet where she found Mustache Girl and her Time Pieces scattered around that planet. Same after that speeches, Hat Kid was still in doubt if that was really the fact or it's an illusion.

After reading the text. Hat Kid heard the noises outside and she decided to go to the hall to check where the noise is coming from.


	5. Mystery of City of Dreams

Hat Kid gone to the hall and saw that Master Tempus and a mysterious man were there. A mysterious mas was holding a baby that being recruited to be one of Master Tempus' founders of time.

**A mysterious man:** Master Tempus, you will be taking care of this child from now on? She is to be your student and will accompany you on your assignments. You will teach her the ways of the founders. Her name is Puella. For her protection, you are to call her, H.

It was a baby girl called "Puella". Hat Kid felt shocked by seeing that future student looks like her and started to feel impression that she was in the past or in a other dimension. The message with weird shapes glowed on the wall of the office behind her. Hat Kid turned to the script and she seems familiar. This was shown on the abandoned Mafia HQ where Hat Kid was, but this time, the script translated the message that says:

"I saw the beginning and the end, both exist with a purpose and not exist without each other. Staring deep at the backness of the void showed me on path. The warm glow of the sun piece showed me another."

Finishing reading it, Hat Kid heard a noise behind and turned herself to see who were talking, it was Cavus and Puella, but older. Hat Kid was in doubt about Puella, she didn't know how did she grow so fast. The times must to be mixed to cause situations like this.

Previously, unlike Hat Kid that is a protective girl, Puella was one of the chosen students to be responsible with the Time Pieces and she used so much the Time Pieces until the point that made Cavus was angry with Puella by her lack of responsability about using the Time Pieces. Cavus was with Puella to have a serious conversation in the hall that her mistake will cause The End of Time.

**Cavus:** I finally understand, but that doesn't mean I'll forgive you. You cannot change the past. Even with that relic. Your foolishness caused this. These people, your people, suffer because of your selfish desire. And now our timeline is dying. I am heading to the city of dreams. Maybe the rumors are true. Find Peace my old friend.

Master Tempus appeared behind them and asked a question to Cavus and Puella.

**Master Tempus:** What you guys were talking about.

**Cavus:** Master Tempus, this is extremely serious! Puella was using the Time Pieces frequently and this may cause an inevitable temporal paradox. Everyone will die if it happen and Puella will be responsible by all this mess.

**Master Tempus:** I know this is the situation to feel worried about but this is how kids are, just be patient with her and ask everything that she need to prevent the situation.

Cavus notice that he gone too far with Puella and apologized her for his behavior.

**Cavus:** Sorry kid, I couldn't be angry with you like that... But I'm still disappointed with you. Please kid, just don't overuse the Time Pieces again, OK?

When Master Tempus and Cavus left the hall, Puella was thinking about what is City of Dreams and went to the library and searched about it in so many books. She could only find rumors of it and there is no fact to confirm that it exists. Rumors say that City of Dreams is a peaceful place where people live with harmony and prosperity where people's dreams are real.

Hat Kid by what she saw was thinking if Cavus was mentioning the world where she has fallen after Mafia destroying the spaceship door. When Puella left the library to go to your room to study more about the City of Dreams to finally discover the puzzle. Hat Kid checked the book that Puella kept it open and see what that was written there, but the book became blank when Hat Kid was about to check the texts and it was replaced with another text:

"But what if There was a third? A grey melody, thick like fog, warm to touch but with a cold exterior? The perfect song."

After reading the text, the book formed a portal that sent Hat Kid to the future where Puella's world was in the war, the war which the timeline is really pending of the braveness of Cavus to in the fight to protect the timeline and prevent the end.


	6. Antecendents of War

Hat Kid was sent to the temple again except it's in the future when the war between the Sun's Creators of Time and Moon's Creators of Time were about to begin. Master Tempus, Puella and that mysterious man that put Puella in the Creators of Time's Training Area were in the temple where Founders of Time were warning Master Tempus to protect Puella because she is not prepared enough to go, but he insists more about letting her fight between them and defeating the Sun guardians.

**A Mysterious Man:** We acknowledge your reasons to attack them, Master Tempus, but the point remains. There is a better way to stop it.

**Master Tempus:** They are a threat to us Founders. Their sun could challenge our moon and this is gonna bring to a terrible chaos and bring everybody to death and this universe will turn into a eternal dark and silence.

Master Tempus was more worried about winning the war against the Sun guardians and was thinking about going with the Moon guardians to help them to win the war. This made Master Tempus disagree with Master Tempus' choice and he encouraged him to protect Puella and find a pacifist way to finish the war.

**A Mysterious Man:** They aren't Master Tempus. This is not right, do they not have the same right to exist as we do? Do you think only we can have it?

**Master Tempus:** That is besides the point. With that power, they could trigger Times End.

**A Mysterious Man:** She will be in danger if you do not act, therefore it is in your best interest.  
  


Puella was doing a sad reaction like a cat doing a powty face and Master Tempus after looking to her face felt convinced and has changed your mind.

**Master Tempus:** I... I understand. But will it hurt her? Deep down I know the answer, and yet the song keeps us going. I dread the end and hold time dearly to the point of insanity. But I know deep down, there is something more. I saw it long ago and it haunted our thoughts, It always has. The path I took was not by choice.

Founders of Time didn't believe what he heard from his own master and his disappointment incresed then.

**A Mysterious Man:** Lady Puella, Master Tempus. I can't believe you did this. This was the worst thing I would hear from a master, you need to stop caring only about yourself and your guardians and think about other people too. Everyone needs to share the same world and you're just trying to expell them. It was definitely a false and selfish path you gave me.

Hat Kid after passing through those times was now extremely crazy by her huge doubt about what's going on. And she tried to think that she may not be in the same timeline or she must to be in another dimension. After all her crazyness. The place glitched and scared Hat Kid a little bit. When she was seeing the same place that Master Tempus and Founders of Time were in there, they weren't in anymore. She decided to go outside to see if that glitch has changed something


	7. Origin of Cavus

When Hat Kid gone outside the temple, she for first time a warzone and saw Master Tempus and Puella away from the Founders of Time but a weird detail found there was that Puella looks younger than the last time Hat Kid saw her in the temple. That glitch may caused Hat Kid to go back to the past without making her notice it. Hat Kid approached Puella to see how will they act during a war. Master Tempus was holding a sword for the war and asked Puella to go behind him.

**Master Tempus:** Lady Puella, This is an extremely dangerous warzone. The sun and the moon's alliance chain has been broken up. So stay close to me.

**Puella:** With pleasure Master, I'll go near you

**Master Tempus:** Such pointless fighting... the founders have gone too far. They have given into fear over a timeline that might not happen.

**Puella:** How do we even know this won't trigger times end? This may build a new timeline or something like that.

When Master Tempus and Puella were having a conversation, Puella looked to a shadow with an impression that's a rival wanting to attack them.

**Puella:** Master, Look! A shadow!

**Master Tempus:** Stay behind me while I deal with this! Hey you! Show yourself, Your time has come!

Hat Kid was side of them with a fear and worried face with what's coming, that shadow may be an enemy wanting to defeat Master Tempus and capture Puella to trait her as it's student. Master Tempus prepared your fighting position and stared to someone who is coming to him. The shadow approached Master Tempus and Puella that shows a kid that was scared and his tear about to fall from the eyes. When Master Tempus saw that was really a child, he looked and felt worried by the face that kid was showing and adopted him to join the team.

**Master Tempus:** Wait... It can be... It's only a child! No, this would be a tragic mistake to kill an innocent creator like this... I'm sorry little one, It seems you are lost from your parents. Come with me, I will protect you.

**Puella:** Master, I think it might cause a problem for us. Are you sure about this?

**Master Tempus:** Yes Lady Puella. I taught you to follow the code of the founders. But that doesn't mean it's an obligation to do that, you don't need to question everything to me and do what you think it's right for yourself. I will protect this young and innocent shadow from the danger because this is what I believe is right. Don't worry kid, you are safe. Now come with me, you are at your home now. From now on, your name will be Cavus.

Hat Kid then felt a wind on your back and saw the light coming behind her. The light that brings her to the peaceful area where the sky is clean and the grass with an vibrant tone.


	8. Life After Master Tempus

Hat Kid saw the stones those look like graves and around them, there was the grave with glowing words that is between the round of flowers and she read the grave that says:

**"Heni, when we became whole I saw light, heard it...but why? Why now? Why here? Was death the key? Master...why did you leave us?"**

That text makes clearly that Master Tempus is gone. But Hat Kid was thinking if this message was made by Cavus or it was made by Puella. After reading the text, Hat Kid saw a vision of Master Tempus when he was being attacked by someone. Hat Kid thrilled by what she saw.

From nothing, Hat Kid was sent to a cave that reminds Subcon well and noticed that your feet are wet by stepping in the water. Looking to the front, there was a lighting orb in middle of the circle front of her with 3 squares where Founders of Time used to kneel to the Orb.

By the legend, if the chosen one touches as alive person or spirit person, the Orb will make Sun and Moon be united. Hat Kid walked to the orb and touched it, after it, the light flashes and Hat Kid sees the Sun and Moon touching each other in a dark space, it made the dark space become the sky and the Sun Piece has been formed.

Hat Kid after seeing it thought that she could touch that in that moment, by proceeding this, she was sent back to the cave and the orb was replaced by the hat. Before catching the hat, she heard one of Founders of Time talking about Master Tempus' mistake that brought him to his end of life.

**"Master Tempus, that shadow was a trap, it wasn't only a child. The child was created by our enemies, he were cheating us all these years to take us to a dark and edgy destination"**

Hearing it, Hat Kid was thinking that moment that Master Tempus adopted the child and remembered Tempus' vision by being attacked by someone. That was one of traumatizing moment that she have seen. Hat Kid found that Cavus is the responsible by attacking Master Tempus to the end. But Puella didn't know yet who killed him, she was still a student and she couldn't have much contact with Founders of Time.


	9. The Dream World

The vision of Master Tempus being attacked by Cavus that Hat Kid was trying to forget. From nothing, it sent her to the space where the Sun and Moon was present. Hat Kid recognized the place and thought that she finally returned to her timeline, but she deceived herself.

Her spaceship and the planet that she has fallen from weren't there. Other details that she noticed and didn't see when she was in her own timeline is the Sun Piece on the space which she have seen before and the space look darker. It exploded in front of her eyes and formed the planet that she has fallen to collect all the time pieces, but the place looked different. The planet looked like the Time's End.

Hat Kid was teleported to see the newborn world. and she landed to a cooled magma rock with the pile of little rocks that's reservating the magma that contains the spirit. The spirit gave this message to Hat Kid talking about how the world is, but this is not the only thing the spirit will tell her.

_**"This is the realm of dreams, it is a place of great importance. Every dream that has ever existed in the waking world can be seen in this place. Entering a dream world is dangerous, but it is an important role. As keepers we serve the founders and in turn protect the Timeline. But know this. You must never enter the dreams of the dead. It is forbidden. Much like their physical bodies, The memories of dead also wither away. You could get trapped, or worse, fall into the void. When I was much younger I saw that darkness up close: I stared deep into abyss and felt my life energy being pulled into. It's abyss and felt my life energy peing pulled into a cold and dark place of nothing. We lost many good keepers before the founders forbade any further ventures, and not a single keeper has returned from the void. I truly pity them, but enough of that."** _

Hat Kid knew the voice of the spirit. This voice is the voice of Cavus, he must to be trying to warn her the worst that could happen. Finishing the conversation, the amount of rocks with the spirit projected the pictures to show how the abyss looks like with also the red vortex that must to be the end of the abyss that Cavus warned to not go.


	10. The True Hero

The spirit has projected the future of the world. Now the place looks very simillar from the world which Hat Kid knows. But things were different. Mafia Town was only a peaceful island with person living happier before Mafia Town and in middle of the island, Mustache Girl was there and she looked very different from what she is now. She looked like a cheerful and chilly person, this was her good life. 

**Mustache Girl:** Good Morning sir!

**An island resident:** Hi! Good Morning kiddo!

*boat noises*

**Mustache Girl:** Wait, what was that?

*boat noises*

When Mafia landed in the island, Mustache Girl reached them to greet them.

**Mustache Girl:** Wow! We have new people coming to our island! I hope they're kind with us!

***** Mafia goes out from the boat*

**Mafia:** Mafia founds a perfect place! Mafia founds the giant golden mi- Huh?

**Mustache Girl:** Hello guys! Welcome to my island! I'm Mustache Girl and who are y-

*a Mafia Goot pushes Mustache Girl*

**Mustache Girl:** HEY! Is this really necessary to do this? I just welcoming you what is your pr-

**Mafia:** WE HAVE NO TIME FOR SILLY CONVERSATIONS! MAFIA NEEDS TO PROCEED THE WORK! MAFIA WILL DEMAND ALL THE ISLAND! GET OUT FROM MY WAY!

*Mustache Girl gets pushed again*

Mafia attacked Mustache Girl that immediately hides herself from Mafia and starts to feel anger inside and declared revenge against Mafia.

**Mustache Girl:** I guess I was too extrovert with these guys, they seems to not be here as friends. They will gonna take the whole island from us! So, I'm gonna show them the pain that they'll deserve!

Mustache Girl during the days, she improved her fighting skills to deafeat Mafia and recover the freedom to the island! Doesn't matter the weather or the time of the day, she trained so hard like a warrior.

**Mustache Girl:** Okay Mafia! Get ready to feel the true power of the Marvelous Mustache Girl!

By the situation, Hat Kid wasn't believeing what she have seen. She didn't know that she only wanted to protect the island from the Mafia and it explained too much why Mustache Girl wanted her Time Pieces when she saw that for first time, but one more thing that Mustache Girl didn't know is that Time Pieces explosion would bring everything to a non-reversable end.

Months later of traning, Mustache Girl felt prepared to go to Mafia HQ and defeat the key of the Mafia, Mafia Boss. Mustache Girl raided the Mafia HQ and attacked everyone who were in the place, causing a destruction in the HQ and went to the hall where Mafia Boss is present.

Mafia Boss was in piece until one of Mafia Goots came to the hall to warn him about Mustache Girl.

**Mafia Goot:** Master! Mafia have bad news!

**Mafia Boss:** What!? The kitchen is on fire again? You guys are being worthl-

**Mafia Goot:** No! I'm not talking about it! Mafia saw that little girl raiding our place. Mafia was attacked! We must to stop her immediately!

**Mafia Boss:** What! A KID!? Can't believe you guys cannot stop a single kid. You guys are definitely being worthless than I think! I'm gonna do it my self. I'm gonna show you how the true Mafia man fights!


	11. The Revenge

Mustache Girl appeared in the Mafia Boss' hall and attacked the Mafia Goots those were there. Mafia Boss were surprised by how Mustache Girl fought and decided to have a converstion with her.

**Mafia Boss:** Well, you're the kid that my assists were talking about. For a kid this is not so bad!

**Mustache Girl:** So, you're the Mafia Boss. Right? I'm here to defeat you and liberate this island from your dirty hands.

**Mafia Boss:** Ha! Nobody has defeated me before, and I never will be! I have a deal here! If you lose, you'll be my slave for all the eternity and you won't be allowed to challenge me again! So, We'll gonna settle it in true Mafia style! Light! Action! It is... showtime!!! You'll definitely gonna suffer till you ask for godliness. Prepare to feel the power of my abilities that I learned for years.

After all the conversation, the battle begun and Mafia Boss used the spinning attack, but Mustache Girl dodged his attack and used her hoaming attack like how Hat Kid did with him. After it, Mafia Boss left the stage letting Mustache Girl alone with the trap of giant sacks to stomp her, but she avoided all of them without taking any damage and this impressed Mafia Boss so much.

**Mafia Boss:** You must to be too powerful and quick for kid like you. But I doubt that you can pass through my Mighty... SUPERCHARGE!

Mustache Girl wasn't expecting for it, but immediately acted like a Ninja and escaped again from his attacks. Mafia Boss started to be angrier than before and decided to use his spinning knives attack. Surprisely, Mustache Girl avoided them but one of those spinning knives which was going to her made a cut on Mustache Girl's arm, making her having more difficult to continue the battle. Mafia Boss started to feel tired and gave his words before his final attack.

**Mafia Boss:** So... Are you tired of playing. huh? So, I'm gonna finish this for you. Time to feel the true power of my charges, you didn't see everything yet! HERE WE GO! ULTRACHARGE! MEGACHAAAARGE!

With almost no conditions to continue due the pain, Mustache girl avoided his charges as fast as possible and defeated Mafia Boss by using her onslaught. This made Mafia Boss fall on the floor and released his knife. When he was about to pass out, he approached to his knife to finish Mustache Girl but before doing it she stepped on his hand and threw the knife away. Mafia Boss, surrended and cried to make Mustache Girl think that he'll liberate the island from his organization:

**Mafia** **Boss:** Okay child, you defeated me this time, I'm gonna bring freedom back to the island!

**Mustache Girl:** Are you really going to do it? Please, I no want tricks.

**Mafia Boss:** Yes! There is no tricks. I promise that I'll bring back what you really want. But please, can you fix our HQ for us?

**Mustache Girl:** What? Are you kidding me? Why don't you call those bad guys for help?

Mafia Boss stopped crying and decided to make a fake deal to make Mustache Girl fall in his trap.

**Mafia Boss:** Please child, I'll give you 1,000,000 if you help me and I'll free the island for rest of life.

**Mustache Girl:** What!? You really have 1,000,000 to offer?

**Mafia Boss:** Yes, I'll give it for you, but you have to fix our HQ firstly.

**Mustache Girl:** Okay man. I'll fix for you. Friends?

**Mafia Boss:** Friends.

Mustache Girl and Mafia Boss gave their hands each other making a signal of friendship, but the bad side of it is that Mustache Girl wasn't waiting for what's coming.

**Mafia Boss:** (Hahahaha! This little brat thinks that I'll give her 1,000,000 but I have a surprise that's much better than it)

Hat Kid was in doubt how Mafia Boss and Mustache Girl were friends after making a deal if Mafia was still demanding the island when Hat Kid has fallen to the place. But what she doesn't know is that Mafia Boss would be not only a selfish person but a huge traitor.


	12. Disguised Traition

Next day, Mustache Girl revisited the damaged Mafia HQ to help them to repair the place from the mess that happened in the battle that she and Mafia Boss made. Mafia Boss was in front of the door of HQ to tell her what he needs to repair and tries to not laugh to make Mustache Girl untrust him.

**Mustache Girl:** Good morning sir!

**Mafia Boss:** Good morning kid! Ready for the work.

**Mustache Girl:** So, Can I enter the place to see what I really have to fix?

**Mafia Boss:** Welp, Follow me!

Mustache Girl went with Mafia Boss to see what he needs to repair, the place looks like that Mafia were drunk and fought each other. Crushed tables, glasses in pieces, burnt kitchen, many stuff were damaged during the fight.

**Mustache Girl:** Welp, this seems to be taking the an eternity. But I'm gonna help you!

After seeing the place, Mustache Girl took the whole day to help Mafia to fix all the stuff from Mafia HQ and gone to Mafia Boss' Hall and thinking that she'll be rewarded and get his thanks given. But she didn't know that Mafia is cheating her to make her work as slave. Mafia Boss was sat in his throne waiting for Mustache Girl.

**Mafia Boss:** (Yes! She is coming to us. Finally my time to give her special gift is coming! Hehehehe!)

**Mustache Girl:** Sir, I finally finished the work!

**Mafia Boss:** That's amazing job kid! I'm very impressed not only with your abilities but how much energy you have to fix my huge palace! Welp, I have nothing but thanking your for all the repairing the place. Oh! I have a award that I promised you, I was almost forgetting it.

Mafia Boss took a coin and wrote 1 million on the star of the coin and gave her as reward. But Mustache Girl doubted when she got it and thinking that must to be a trap.

**Mafia Boss:** Here kid! This reward is all yours.

**Mustache Girl:** Uh... Thanks for it!

**Mafia Boss:** Hahaha! I am who is suppose to give thanks. Now go away! If I see you invading my HQ without permission. I'm gonna seal you in the prison!

Mustache Girl left the Mafia HQ and she saw that's raining. She put it on her pocket and left the HQ but in middle of way to go home, she slipped on a mud slop and accidentally dropped the coin. When she got the coin she discovered that coin was fake.

**Mustache Girl:** Ouch! My coin! Come on, I'm gonna get it- Yes! Uh... Wait! The ink is fading... Just a second! This is not a 1 million coin! I should have untrusted him at beginning. Grrr! This must not end like this! I'm going back there tomorrow and give him a second wave!


End file.
